Silver Hand, Silver Tongue
by DarkusCat
Summary: Celeste is a dragon rider and a student of Master Eragon. She excels at magic but couldn't hold a sword if her life depended on it. Is there an explanation for her power? Together, with her silver dragon Aaren, Eragon, and Arya, the three riders will journey with Eragon back to Alagaesia to fight new evils and conquer new enemies. Will they unlock the secret to Celeste's past?
1. Caught with Magic

My first Inheritance Fanfic, enjoy! Please review and tell me if it's any good...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. Never have, never will.

* * *

**Chapter One- Caught with Magic**

A girl, who looked no older than 13, sat on the floor of her room and stared steadily at the lump of raw silver in front of her, eyes closed. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was pulled back into a low braid, and her bangs had managed to escape, and were sticking up in odd angles. She was wearing traditional elvish garb, but anyone could see that her ears were rounded, and that she didn't have the striking features of an elf. A silver gedwey ignasia shone on the palm of her right hand.

The girl appeared to be sleeping, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Inside her mind, she was delving deeper and deeper until she finally reached that special spot. The deep pool of magic, hidden inside her.

"Arget risa!" she commanded, focusing as hard as she could. A thin, ghostly layer rose up, materializing before her eyes, which had flashed open. They were dark brown, the same shade as her hair, but flecked with gold. Left on the floor was a pile of rubble- the part of the raw material that wasn't pure silver- but floating three or four inches above it was the pure substance. Maintaining focus, she said, "Arget, rïsa lam iet un malthinae-"

_Stop,_ a voice echoed through her mind. She recognized it immediately as that of her dragon's and, after cutting her magic, replied accusingly,

_Who's side are you on? Why are you deviating from the plan?_

_The plan?_

The rider was confused and said, _Don't you remember, Aaren? You were to imitate my voice, and keep Eragon-elda busy. That way he wouldn't suspect me and I could practice magic without being caught. _

The feel of the mind changed to one equally familiar, but not that of her silver dragon, Aaren. _Very clever, Celeste. _The voice that echoed through her mind was male, and sounded mildly amused. It filled Celeste, the girl, with dread. _But there was one flaw. No matter who or what my mind is concentrating on, I can always detect whenever magic is being used. Also, your dragon isn't the only one who can imitate minds._

Celeste gave a little shriek of surprise as she realized who it she was talking to. _My deepest apologies, Ebrithil. On behave of both me and Aaren._

_Celeste, _the voice echoed firmly, _this is the third time you've practiced magic unattended. You've been a Shur'tugal for no more than a month, yet you excel in magic beyond your years. It is understandable that you seek practice, you must understand the caution that accompanies the power. In exchange for the short practice session you had, answer me one question: Why do you practice magic, which is against the rules, when you could be practicing swordplay, which you need much more?_

The girl, Celeste sighed. _Please understand, Ebrithil, that my capabilities with a sword are few, and my abilities with magic are great. Should I not nurture my strengths?_

There was a silence, but Celeste knew that her mentor was still there, his presence looming over her mind like a storm cloud. Finally, he said, _I understand, but I do not sympathize. Know that if you break the rule and practice unattended magic once more, there will be consequences for both you and your dragon._

_Understood. Elrun ono, Ebrithil, for hearing me out._

Once more, the amusement returned to his voice in her mind. _Silver hand, silver dragon, and silver tongue. Your use of the Ancient Language is admirable._

_I learned from the best, didn't I? _Finally, Eragon ended the connection and she exhaled. Celeste wasn't sure how much longer she could pull off the whole goody-two-shoes act.

_Aaren! _she called with her mind, searching for the dragon. Instead, a new mind touched hers.

_Oh, and one more thing, _Eragon said, _I put your dragon to sleep so he would stop interfering with my concentration. He should wake up in a few hours._

_Why thank you. I appreciate it. _Celeste retorted humorlessly. Though Eragon was a little more than 10 years older than her, he looked and acted only a few years her senior.

_Ever the prankster, aren't you, Eragon._

_That would be Ebrithil to you. Or at least Eragon-elda._

_I like to think that we have an informal peer-peer relationship, as opposed to that of a mentor and a student, Ebrithil._

_In which case you have been sorely mistaken._

Then a thought struck her, and she asked him,

_How did you put a full grown dragon to sleep without draining all your energy?_

_First of all, Aaren is only five months old, therefore not fully grown. He's about half the size of Saphira. And second, I had several other dragons do it for me, _Eragon replied. And before Celeste could ask any more questions, he withdrew his mind from hers.

_Several other dragons? _Celeste thought to herself, mystified. _Does he just keep them in a bag under the bed?_

* * *

There will NOT be any EragonCeleste, but you can bet on some EragonArya :D


	2. The Rider of Green

Motivated by three awesome reviews, I pulled myself together and wrote Chapter 2! Thanks to AwesomeDragonGirl, Elemental Dragon Slayer, and General Jazza.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. Never have, never will.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Rider of Green**

Sighing, Celeste picked up the chunk of pure silver and scuffed the rubble aside.

"Freth-" she started, before catching herself. _Damn you, Eragon. I can't even hide my own work now. _Finally accepting defeat, she placed the misshapen silver on the table next to her bed and stepped outside.

Like always, the sight that unfolded before her eyes never ceased to amaze her. Elves singing graceful sculptures out of trees or practicing sword fighting in the arena, their bodies moving like water, perfectly mirroring each other. Urgals wrestling with each other, horns interlocked with the intensity of battle. Dwarves working in the forges to create masterpieces of metal that could give even the Elves a run for their money. Dragons flashing in the sky, like a rainbow of jewels of pure light. And in the center of it all was Saphira. The giant, blue, sparkling mass of diamond-plated armor. Leaning against her leg as if it was the most normal thing in the world was Eragon, taking a nap in the shade of his monstrous friend.

"Du Sundav abr Ilirea," Celeste breathed to herself. The Shadow of Ilirea. The island's name was meant to serve as a warning and reminder, but also as a memorial. The Shur'tugal may have returned, but it will be long before the rise to the former glory.

Just then, a flash of silver immediately caught her attention. Her eye was drawn to the silver…something…Eragon was resting his hand on. Celeste laughed at herself. _So that's where he's keeping you, Aaren. Right in plain sight._

She nimbly jumped off the balcony onto the platform below, and ran down the winding tree, taking the stairs by twos. Finally, she lightly jogged to Eragon and prodded him with her foot. She had barely touched him when she found herself encased in Saphira's large, ivory talons with Eragon's famous sword, Brisingr, resting on her collar bone.

"Hello to you too, Ebrithil," she said nervously, while trying to twist herself into a more comfortable position.

Eragon weakly laughed and sheathed his blade. "Saphira and I are both more on guard when we're asleep than when we're awake."

Eying Aaren, Celeste replied, "But I'm sure none of you are aware of anything when you're put in an enchanted sleep. I feel like half my brain is dead right now."

Eragon looked up at Saphira. _She does have a point…should we?_

_I don't see why not._

Shrugging once more, Eragon pointed at Aaren's limp form and said, "Slytha neiat!"

Aaren's tail twitched, and he slowly raised his head. Lazily opening one large silver eye, he said, _told you it wouldn't work. _

Celeste, however, was outraged about a whole other issue.

"You just said Slytha? You just told him to go to sleep and that's all it took? You knocked out a dragon with one word! How freakin' powerful are you?"

_Much more powerful than you, young one, _Saphira replied.

But Celeste wasn't interested in the blue dragon's answer. She was looking for the truth, and she would find it, whether Eragon wanted it or not. Celeste had tried before, many times, to inquire how Eragon performed the amazing tasks of magic he did, without breaking a sweat. There was the time Aaren got caught in a storm, and Eragon literally took control of him and piloted him back to the island. There was the time a medium-sized tree almost fell on one of the Urgals. And now there's the time he puts Aaren to sleep with a spell that was meant for temporarily fazing humans. And every time, he gave the credit to those mysterious 'other dragons' helping him. What was he? Some kind of dragon-wrangler?

Celeste squared her shoulders, and walked over to her master, who was standing a little ways away, looking up at the sky and holding something. As she approached, she saw that he was holding a painting, which looked like a beautiful, enhanced version of the sky above.

"That's so pretty!" Celeste cried, running towards him. She had completely forgotten her initial goal, and was completely entranced by the picture. That was her weakness- she loved pretty things, especially silver things, just because they were pretty.

"Thank you," Eragon replied, handing it to her so she could examine it closer. "It's called a fairth," he said, assuming his usual teacher-y tone. "A picture made by magic."

For once, Celeste wasn't listening to him. Instead, she asked, "What's that green thing? It looks like a dragon, but I don't recall any green dragons on Du Sundav."

Eragon started, and Saphira raised her head. "Green thing?" he asked.

_Where? _Saphira inquired.

"In the picture," Celeste replied, annoyed. "Upper left."

Eragon leaned in to examine the picture, while Saphira raised her head to the west. Then, in one fluid motion, Eragon placed the fairth in Celeste's hands and jumped onto Saphira, who stood at the ready. As if by some unsaid agreement, they took off and a streak of blue was shooting to the green dot, which was could clearly be recognized as a dragon.

_Pass this message onto every elf you see, _Eragon's voice echoed, _Onr Drottning trer adencav irou. _Celeste didn't know what it meant, but several elves near her widened their eyes and ran off. This process was seen all around the island, and elves seemed to drop what they were doing and talk to each other in rapid-fire Ancient Language.

_Ugh, _Celeste thought to Aaren, _Elves and their customs._

_Whatever it was that Eragon said seemed to rile them up. I've got no idea what it means, what about you? _Aaren asked, equally mystified.

_Onr means 'your' and Drottning has something to do with nobility, I think. Perhaps he said 'Your nobility has all died and now you and your kind are an anarchy.' A bit long though…_

Aaren was silent. _Why don't we go check?_

_I like that idea, _Celeste thought as she swung herself onto Aaren. "And away we go!"

In one rippling motion Aaren launched himself in the air with Celeste on his back. _You should prepare yourself, _he said, _we may be about to face an enemy alongside Eragon. Don't you notice? He's cleared the skies. _

Celeste laughed. _If it's a fight Mr. Green Blob Thing wants, it's a fight he's gonna get!_

Warily, they approached the two dragons, which were facing each other, as if they were preparing for combat. However, as they closed in, they could see that the two riders were standing on the green dragon's back and…hugging?

"I've missed you," Celeste heard a girl's voice say.

Deciding this was way too weird and awkward for her, Celeste finally interjected, "First of all, this is the first time I've ever been able to sneak up on you, Ebrithil. Second, who's the girl?"

The two hurriedly distanced themselves, and the girl, who was wearing green elvish clothing, a shade lighter than her dragon, raised her hand, and pushed the ebony hair out her eyes. Celeste saw a shining Gedwey Ignasia on her palm. The dark haired girl then turned and said, "One of your students, Eragon?"

"Yes, this is-"

Celeste couldn't help herself. "Oooh!" she squealed, "A name without an honorific! And no correction! What's that suggest about you two?"

* * *

Lol, that was fun writing :D Try coming up with some words in the Ancient Language whenever you're bored...


	3. The Rider of Green Revealed!

I'm back! Sorry, this took longer than planned... but I promise you I'm going somewhere with this so bear with me!

* * *

**Chapter 2 part 2 (or Chapter 3 if you must): The Rider of Green Revealed!  
**

* * *

"It suggests that-" Eragon started hurriedly, tripping over his words.

"It suggests that we've known each other for almost longer than you've been alive," the raven-haired girl replied. "That, and nothing more. Right, Eragon?" She placed a firm look on him.

Eragon ducked his head in agreement, and said, "Come on, Arya and Celeste. Let's go back."

_Arya, _Celeste said to Aaren, _I feel like I've heard that name before._

_When?_

_Not sure…I'll tell you if I remember…_

Meanwhile, the dragons passed through a layer of cloud, and the island came into site. But it looked different to Celeste. Something she couldn't quite place her finger on. Sure there was an absurd abundance of elves running about, but that wasn't it. Something about the trees looked so…_green._ And not leaf-green, either. The same, bright, emerald green of Arya's dragon. Celeste quickly turned her head to sneak a glimpse of the green dragon, but the motion didn't go unnoticed.

"His name is Firnin," Arya said.

"Good for him," Celeste replied, annoyed. "Remind me again why I care?"

Arya look hurt, but said nothing. Eragon, on the other hand, was outraged.

"How dare you!" He snapped, "How dare you insult the queen of elves, Arya Drottning! How dare you speak that way!" Eragon was yelling now, and this was the most frantic Celeste had ever seen him. Arya made a motion to calm him, but Celeste just looked away. She sat there for a while, riding her dragon in silence. Finally she spoke to Aaren.

_So that's what Drottning means. Queen. Eragon said 'Your Queen returns and approaches'._

_And you don't feel bad about what you said? _Aaren replied. He merely sounded curious, not angry or upset.

Celeste thought for a while before replying, _I'm not sure. Something about her…frightens me. _She said so with a slight pang of guilt. _I don't know why. I have the feeling she's going to…going to… going to kill me. I am seriously, no-joke, afraid of her._

Aaren snorted. _I'm not feeling a death-threat, but there is something fundamentally wrong. I'm not sure what it is…_ Suddenly, he veered to the left and changed his course for Celeste's tree house. _We can sort things out there. _Their departure was only noticed by Saphira, who swiveled a large blue eye in their direction, but said nothing.

A couple minutes later, Aaren touched down on the balcony, which was hung with all sorts of pretty, silver trinkets, made by, collected by, or given to Celeste. She slid down his side, and leaned against the crook of his neck. The pair stayed like that, in a companionable silence, both absorbed by their own thoughts.

Meanwhile, the sun was setting, and one of the most beautiful sight ever seen on Du Sundav Abr Ilirea was unfolding. In the rapidly falling light, elves could be seen running around and casting spells. The word 'Naina', brighten, could be heard echoing and bouncing off the trees, along with the elves' melodic laugh. But what was most breathtaking was the lanterns. Hundreds upon hundreds of lanterns of every shade of green was cast to the sky, and twinkled brighter than the stars. Jade green, leaf green, pale green, and especially emerald green. They shone through the night, and their glow was steady, and calm. Then, something about them changed. Their path swerved, and they congregated into one large blob of green light.

_Was that supposed to happen? _Celeste asked to no one in particular. _Not very pretty, if you ask me. _

However this movement was extremely calculated and intentional, and after a few more convulses, the lanterns formed a circle, and in the middle of it, floating in the form of the many emerald lanterns, was a Gedwey Ignasia. This image of a dark green dragon silhouetted against a pale green background hovered in the air for a little longer, before exploding into a shower of sparks that rained down from the heavens and disappeared just before they reached the earth.

The specter only frightened Celeste, however. It made her feel like everyone was on Arya's side against her.

_Out of curiosity, _Aaren asked, _I'm fairly sure that I'm wrong, but do you have a crush on Eragon?_

"WHAT THE HELL!" Celeste shouted, a bit louder than intended. "Eeew, no. That would just be wrong."

_That's what I thought. I just thought that you believed yourself to be a rival to Arya for his affections, _the dragon mused.

_No, that's not it, _Celeste replied. _I feel like she's going to kill me. Literally. I feel like she's going to pull a giant spear out of the middle of nowhere and stab it through my heart._ She shivered and stood up to go inside. _Good night, Aaren. _

_Good night, _he replied, _Try not to get yourself killed before the morning._

_Don't worry, _Celeste said with a smile, _I'll try to give you a five to ten minute advanced warning._

* * *

In my eyes, all good stories have to start with a death threat, so here's mine :D


	4. A Battle of Light and Dark

This chapter is MUCH shorter than the rest, but probably more meaningful...see if you can understand it!

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Battle of Light and Dark  
**

* * *

That night, Celeste had an uneasy sleep and a bizarre dream.

_A spirit and a demon were tied together by a black thread that was stronger than any chain. Celeste watched, awestruck, as they fought, but anyone could tell that the demon was easily winning. She looked around, and saw they were standing in a beautifully decorated chamber, which looked like a ballroom. Aaren wasn't there with her, but another boy was. He looked familiar, like a half remembered dream, the echo of a memory…_

_Suddenly, a blinding green bolt of lightning struck, slicing down like a spear from heaven. It effortlessly sliced through the black thread, setting the spirit and demon free. The demon, which was barely injured, sprinted toward the boy, and pinned him down. Celeste screamed, but when she blinked, the demon was gone, as fast as it had come. Left there was the boy, whose eyes were wide with fear, but was otherwise unhurt. Celeste looked back at the spirit, which was seriously wounded. Suddenly, the roof started caving in, and Celeste knew she had only seconds before the spirit was crushed. She ran, darting in and out of the rubble until she reached the dimming ball of light. Driven by some unknown instinct, she clutched it close to her chest in a warm embrace, and it glowed brighter, until she was consumed by light. In one, blinding flash, it was gone, but Celeste felt stronger, more powerful. However, when a piece of roof came crashing down to meet her, she could do nothing but brace herself for the impact. At the last moment, a voice yelled,_

"_Throw her to me!"_

* * *

If you find out where this is from, don't give it away!


	5. Image of Realization

I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's about twice as long as some of the other ones, so I hope I made up for writing the super short one. The explanation for the suspicious Ch 4 is in here, you just have to look for it. And yes, the title is an emulation of 'Image of Perfection' in Eldest, so maybe that will give you an idea of what it's about.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inheritance. Never have, never will.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Image of Realization  
**

* * *

Celeste woke the next morning, feeling like she had been stepped on by a dragon. Normally, Celeste slept like a rock and wouldn't wake until the sun was well up. However this morning she woke at the first light, and was pacing restlessly by the time Eragon called her to her lessons.

Ever since Blodhgarm-elda's dragon Seria, Nar Thlundike's dragon Darnen, and Klet's dragon Makash had hatched, all of them became full riders and gained the responsibility for training the riders of their respective races. This system was established after several elven Shur'tugal were being trained by a dwarven teacher and ended up in a heated philosophical argument about religion. Also, both Urgals and dwarves agree that they are woefully incompetent in teaching magic to an elf. Likewise, many elves have discovered that one should never compete in feats of strength or force with an Urgal.

Naturally, it should fall to Eragon-elda to train all the human riders on the island. However, of all the Shur'tugal on Du Sundav Abr Ilirea, there was only one human in need of training- Celeste. She received one-on-one lessons with Eragon (and sometimes Saphira) which gave both of them a flexible schedule and plenty of free time. When a lesson was about to begin, Eragon need only reach into Celeste's or Aaren's mind to notify them.

When Eragon's call came, Celeste and Aaren winged their way over to the west side of the island, where he was waiting. However, Celeste and Aaren were surprised to notice that Eragon's large blue fiery friend wasn't there waiting with him. Observing courtesy, Celeste landed in front of her teacher, and said, "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Ebrithil."

Eragon responded in kind, nodding in acknowledgement and saying, "Atra du evarínya ono varda, Celeste." He then smiled asked her, "What would you like to learn today? I only ask that this doesn't involve a dragon as mine is absent today."

Celeste struggled to remember, and then realized that it must be the eve of a full moon. Story has it that Eragon had once grown frustrated with what his own teacher was teaching him and had requested that he learn something different. Once Eragon himself became a teacher, he decided that he should not only teach his students what he thought they should know, but also what they wanted to learn. Thus began the tradition that on the eve of a full moon, every teacher was required to ask his or her Shur'tugal student what _they _wanted to learn.

After a moment of consideration, Celeste said, "I would like to learn how to make a fairth, if that is all right with you."

Eragon smiled again, and said, "Excellent choice." he walked over to his pack, which he had hung on a tree branch, and pulled out two scrolls- one of fine elven paper and the other of common parchment. Much to Celeste's surprise, he handed to finer one to her, keeping the parchment to himself. Though Celeste knew he hadn't, she still had to make sure he didn't make a mistake. "Are you sure that you will allow me to use such high quality paper?" she asked.

Eragon's eyes acquired a far-off look. "The unique thing about fairths," he said, "is that they are incredibly hard to reproduce identically. I have tried, and there was always some slight imperfection. This, being your first fairth, is special, and you should keep it among your possessions. After all, there is only one first time."

Eragon uncurled his scroll, and Celeste mirrored him. "Most riders create an incomprehensible image or a blur the first time," he said.

"They why would I want a blur on a piece of fancy paper?" Celeste asked.

"I said _most_," Eragon repeated, mildly annoyed by the interruption. "My first fairth was of a sap on a broken bough and was fairly clear. And I have fairly high expectations for you as you have a fairly strong control over your mind."

Celeste nodded, absorbing the information. Aaren had wandered a ways off and was attempting to ignite a bush. However he was only managing a weak curl of smoke. Eragon laughed at the sight of her dragon, before continuing. "The key to a fairth is focus, not necessarily on one thing, but on all aspects of the object or scene that you are trying to depict. Picture it in your mind and channel all of your thoughts and feelings of it into the paper, and use magic as the bridge between your mind and the paper. Would you like to see one done, or would you just like to try it?"

"I would like to see one done, Ebrithil," Celeste answered. Eragon lightly closed his eyes, and after a moment passed his hand over the paper. His Gedwey Ignasia glowed blue, and left a path of color on the page. Celeste's eyes widened in amazement, as a perfect image of Saphira materialized in a million shades of blue. She could hardly wait to get started.

When Celeste closed her eyes, the first thing she thought of was Aaren. However her memory of him was flawed, as she could only think of Eragon laughing at the curl of smoke earlier. Next she thought of the trinkets hanging on her balcony. None of them would appear clearly in her mind. She thought of the regal queen Arya, and of the dragons flying overhead, and then of her dream.

_He looked familiar, like a half remembered dream, the echo of a memory…_

She shook her head, not wanting to think of the gruesome fight.

_A_ _blinding green bolt of lightning struck, slicing down like a spear from heaven…_

She tried to think of something else, like the trees surrounding her or the ocean.

_The spirit, which was seriously wounded…_

She struggled to envision something, anything but the dream.

_"Throw her to me!"_

Frustrated and not wanting to look incompetent, Celeste forced herself to work the magic and quickly passed her hand over paper. Only then, after it was done, she realized how foolish and headstrong she had been, and hesitantly opened one of her eyes. Then the other. Aaren had given up and extended his neck to catch a glimpse of what Celeste had made.

She was shocked, but not more shocked than her mentor Eragon. On the parchment was the picture of a girl clutching a large black jewel to her chest. In the background, though it was a bit blurred, a lavishly decorated room was caving in on itself, its roof falling in large pieces. That much was from her dream. But what caught her attention were two figures, one to the left and one in the upper right. The one on the left was sprinting towards the girl, and the one to the right held its arms up as if it was about to catch something. The figures had a striking resemblance to two very real people. And Celeste wasn't the only one who noticed.

Eragon was as pale as snow, and looked extremely shaken. He pointed to the figure in the right. "That's Arya, isn't it?" he asked, though a confirmation wasn't needed. It had her signature raven hair and elegant figure. "And the one on the left," he continued, "That's me."

Celeste started to explain, "I had this dream, and…" But Eragon cut her off. "Is that you?" he asked, indicating towards the girl. "Is that you when you were younger?"

Celeste nodded numbly, feeling as if she had done something very very wrong. At some point Eragon must have called them, because Saphira, Arya, and Firnen landed on the ground next to them. Eragon gestured for them to come over, and Celeste could tell that they were speaking to each with their minds. She didn't bother to listen in because she knew she couldn't.

Suddenly Eragon spoke. "No," he said to Arya, "She certainly doesn't have the skill to fake a fairth. And I can vouch that she isn't one of _his _servants." The way Eragon said 'his' was with a mix of disgust, anger, and fear- an interesting combination. "No, this is the only possibility."

Arya looked up from behind the scroll, her previously smiling face gone. "You said you dreamed this," she said. "Please tell us about this dream."

Celeste cringed at the sound of her voice. The death threats were starting to play through her head again, and the alarm signals were starting to go off. She privately contacted Eragon with her mind, and asked _Can I just tell you?_

_Why would you want to do that? _he asked.

_Because she- _Celeste didn't want to say 'scares' or 'frightens', so she just said _Because she unnerves me._

_Very well then, _Eragon replied. He probably sensed her fear.

So Celeste told him about the dream, about the boy, about the spirit, about everything else, and ended with saying that she remembered a voice calling out "Throw her to me!"

Meanwhile, Arya was wondering about what conversation was going on between the two, but heeded Eragon's request and stayed out of it. Finally, Eragon's mind touched hers.

_It's definitely her, _He said, _it even looks like her._

_Are you sure?_

_Positive. She's one of two kids from the throne room. Something's been tampering with her memory and she doesn't know it. What I don't understand is why the child in the image is clutching an Eldunari. In the dream she described a spirit and demon fighting each other. This could either be me against Murtaugh, you against Shruikan, or what I believe to be the most likely: The battle going on within Shruikan._

_Then the Eldunari belongs to Shruikan?_

_Correct. I believed that the Dauthdaert severed the magic Galbatorix placed on him, dividing his Eldunari into two. Celeste has half- the good half- within her, but the bad half is within that boy. You know what we have to do now, right?_

Arya sighed and looked over at the girl. She suddenly looked so weak and vulnerable, unaware of what she would have to do, what power she contained. _Yes, _was all she said to Eragon.

_Also, _Eragon added, _she's deathly afraid of you._

_She didn't show it._

_Her mind is like a dragon, _Eragon said, _she thinks in words, but also in pictures and feelings. When she thinks of you she's afraid._

_Why? What have I done?_

Eragon's mind was suddenly filled with mirth, _You stabbed her with a giant green Dauthdaert. That's what._

* * *

And the plot has officially been established! Hope you're not too lost...

And for those of you who were wondering why Celeste hates Arya so much, the last line's for you!


	6. A Promise to a Falling Light

Hey! I kinda switched gears with this chapter. Yay for new characters!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inheritance. Never have, never will.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Promise to a Falling Light  
**

* * *

"Of course, my lord," a young, brown-haired boy said, eyes cast down. He bowed to the middle aged fair-haired man in front of him, who only acknowledged the motion with a blink of his gray eyes. He was Lord Everarde, one of the many aristocrats that had risen to power after the fall of the tyrant king. Behind his back he was called the Second Tyrant or Galbatorix To Be, but to his face he was only known as Lord or Noble Born. It's not that he was cruel, strictly speaking, but he was cunning and power-hungry. He was the kind of person that would hear about someone's death and attend the funeral only to inquire about the will. Or in other words, how many more acres of land he would add to his growing empire.

Elliot, the serving boy, walked calmly out of the room after bowing, but was irritated, like always, with his master. According to him, Lord Everarde could be intelligent at times, but it wasn't enough. For example, Elliot knew that it was foolish to bargain with the neighboring Lord Rinslet, and that the Duke of the Faron would be much easier to convince. At this rate Lord Everarde's dream of conquering Alagasia would be far from met by the time his life was over, and he would die a lonely unaccomplished life, leaving his people in chaos since there was no trained heir to the title. And that's when Elliot would make his move. Though he was only fifteen he already had several pawns under his thumb, and by the time Everarde died he would be of a respectable age. Then, finally, he would have power, and plenty of it. And he would work his way to the top and bide his time until he had enough power and enough cohorts to overthrow the Riders that had committed so many wrongs and cast a blind eye to the feudal system that had taken over the land. And checked his rage by repeating the oath that he made so many years ago to the sister dear to him.

_Always. I will always protect you, I won't let anything happen. No matter what they do to us, I won't let them hurt you._

That was before the Cursed Rider came. He wasn't even supposed to exist, the time of the riders were supposed to be over. His mother and father had been servants to Galbatorix- one of the few royalists that remained. They died for him, as generals of his army, leaving the two kids alone. It was Galbatorix that picked them off the street and offered to teach them, to train them. Elliot still remembered his honey-sweet voice, telling him that he showed promise. Life was good in the castle- nothing to worry about, back then people would call _him _'young master'…

Until the rider came. First there was one who rode a red dragon. He immediately became Galbatorix's favorite, taking Elliot's place next to the throne with his ruby red sword in hand. Elliot and his sister were ignored, and only waited on by the lowliest of maids, the ones who usually ate the scraps left on the plates once he and his sister were done. Elliot was revolted by this shift, but kept up a brave front for his little sister. And life was good. Not quite as good as it was before the rider, but still all right. Anything was better than street fights and stealing in the night. And everything progressed until the second rider came. The one that literally destroyed the throne room and all it symbolized. The one that ended the king and claimed to 'rescue' Elliot and his sister. They had taken him out of the wreckage and rushed him out on the back of a blue dragon. He only saw his sister for a second before passing out.

When he awoke, he found himself in a cell, his sister's limp form on his lap. Elliot would never forget those few, heart-stopping moments when he thought she was dead. But eventually her brown-gold eyes opened, and they were more or less uninjured, but Elliot knew his sister better than he knew himself, and could tell that she was incredibly scared. Elliot looked at the cell to the right of him, and saw an aged man with only one arm. Fighting back the urge to scream, he asked, "Why are we here?"

"We're prisoners of war, kid. Get used to it in here 'cause it looks like ya aren't dyin' any time soon."

Elliot remembered those words clearly, too. He and his sister lived like that for a year, with some prisoners coming and going and nothing changing. By then he was ten and his sister was eight, but they had been through more than most adults had gone through in a life time.

Their angel came in the form of a common messenger. He had was looking for servants in the castle of Lord Everarde, and took pity on the two children. They were taken, along with a few other able-bodied prisoners, to the manor and began work. A few months later, when they had just started getting used to their new life, his sister was taken away by more riders. Elliot never found why, and he never saw her again. His promise to protect her had ended with her disappearance. It was then, that he made a new promise. A simple one, that would result in infinitely more than the first.

_I will find you. I will find a sign of life._

Unconsciously, he found himself toying with the rim of the uniform starched glove on his right hand. He smiled to himself, lightly brushing his fingers over the intricate black pattern on his wrist before replacing the glove to its former position.

* * *

Celeste: I've noticed that we aren't getting very many reviews…  
DC: I know, it's kinda sad… makes me feel like there aren't very many people reading this…  
Celeste: Maybe they need another reason to review?  
DC: Does there need to be another reason? I mean, if they don't like it, they don't like it…  
Elliot: How about this as another reason, REVIEW OR DC WILL NEVER WRITE AGAIN!  
DC: But…  
Celeste: REVIEW OR I'LL KILL ARYA!  
DC: That's your inner Shruikan speaking. Admit it, you've been wanting to do that from the start… And Elliot, aren't you supposed to be the manipulating mastermind?  
Elva: Review or I'll kill them both and make DC write a story about a spork that is journeying around Alagasia in search of a long-lost teddy bear named James.  
All: O.O PLEASE REVIEW!  
DC: Thanks!


	7. Total Darkness, True Light

Back to Celeste's story. More interior thoughts, apologies in advanced if it's hard to follow.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inheritance. Never have, never will.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Total Blackout, True Light  
**

* * *

_What should we do with her? _Eragon asked Arya in a private mental connection.

_Killing her would be the easiest solution but-_

"I refuse to let you." Eragon said, fighting to keep his composure. The idea of killing someone so innocent and ignorant of the situation was unthinkable. Saphira, Firnen, Aaren, and Celeste looked up at the sudden remark.

"Ebrithil?" Celeste said, "I'm sorry about the fairth, I just-"

Eragon closed his eyes and performed a few mental relaxation exercises Oromis had taught him. _Oromis-elda, _he thought, _What would you do?_ Without even thinking, he knew what his mentor would say. And that's what he would do- he would user her to his advantage and dispose of the actual threat, if the other half of the Eldunari actually _was_ a threat. And sacrifice her if need be, but only if necessary.

_You were saying? _He asked Arya once he had composed himself

_But I don't know how the Eldunari inside her would react. Would it die along with her? What is it doing to her in the first place? If it's just lying dormant than it's no immediate threat to us and we shouldn't provoke it. And what's happening to her memories? _

Eragon could tell that Arya's thoughts were full of mystery and questions, much like his own, so he replied, _I believe that we should answer some basic questions first, and try to come into contact with the Eldunari. Or rather, Celeste should come into contact with the Eldunari._

_I agree, _Arya replied after a short pause.

Eragon looked up at Celeste after ending the connection. He then smiled at her and said, "I apologize for the interruption. A small matter came up, but nothing that can't be resolved." His eyes quickly glanced at Arya, who was mounting her dragon and preparing to go.

_I thought it would be better if I left_

_Thanks, I'll tell you how it goes_

Continuing, Eragon said, "I'd like to do a few mental exercises with you to improve your concentration. This should help the fairths." He smiled kindly at her, thinking it would ease the tension that was betrayed by her tense muscles. "Come with me," he said.

Celeste obediently followed Eragon as he lead her into the middle of a small grove of trees. He sat down on the ground cross-legged, and gestured for Celeste to sit down next to him. Following her mentor, she mirrored his position, placing her hands on either knee, palms down.

"I want you to open your mind to anything and everything," Eragon said simply. "Don't focus on one point, but rather focus on life itself, see the big picture. I want to open your eyes to the realization that the world is… limitless, with every form of life existing."

"Yes Ebrithil," she mechanically replied. Hastily, she closed her eyes and instantaneously dropped all of her defenses, forcing her conscious against every mind present, be it ants, birds, flies, or spiders. She may have even felt her mind brush against Eragon's or Saphira's, but they hastily withdrew. It felt amazing, almost as if she was not part of the grove, but rather the grove itself. She wasn't anything, she just _was._

All of her senses were tingling and going into overdrive, until her concentration faltered, and she felt as if she was being engulfed by a dark, black, all encompassing abyss.

And all of that lasted for a split second before a searing pain coursed through her veins, causing her to call out and snap her eyes open. Celeste grabbed her wrist in agony, and wasn't sure if she was swallowed by the darkness or simply unconscious.

_So many memories, a never ending chain. She felt like she was watching a replay of her life from the day she was cast on the streets to the moment she first touched her silver dragon and received the inerasable, irreversible mark._

…_A small girl clutching onto a boy- Celeste now knew who that was. Her brother, but what was his name?_

…_A hand reaching out, a honey sweet voice, a soft deep purple blanket- Celeste knew who that was, too. It was he who all riders must hate. The Tyrant King._

…_Her brother, garbed in black and gold; the colors of the Empire_

…_A crimson spectacle- The new dragon and his rider_

…_A sapphire spectacle and…_

_Blackness._

_The format of her thoughts changed, everything was slightly skewed. Dark colors were darker, light colors were more faint. Everything seemed sadder, too, and more hostile. Something within Celeste had changed, that much was certain._

…_A girl, a few years older, clutching onto a boy. Fear. So much fear._

…_A messenger's friendly hand, like that of the Tyrant only a few years previously._

…_An orange spectacle_

… _A silver spectacle and…_

_Light.  
Finally, a light to balance the enclosing darkness. Blindingly bright and beautiful light. The first pure light Celeste had seen in a long time. The first time she had seen true light after her brother's last smile…_

* * *

Just to clarify, Celeste is kind of in a comatose state and is finally recalling memories!_  
_

Calling all authors! Advice needed! How should I handle the flip between Celeste and Elliot's POVs? It seems somewhat sudden/abrupt to do it this way, and I'm wondering if anyone knows any better ways or has any better ideas.

Also, should next chapter be about Elliot or Celeste? Input wanted!


End file.
